Total Drama Crossing: Steampunk Land Adventures
Total Drama Crossing: Steampunk Land Adventures is a fictional animated series. It is one of the companion shows of Total Drama Crossing. Summary The TDC gang goes on adventures in an subterranean world known as Steampunk Land. There, they are joined by a mechanical elephant named Maribel, the ruler of Steampunk Land, and sing songs at certain times. Characters Main # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to getting nervous or scared and he releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Maribel. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. He often falls asleep and the only way to wake him up is to tickle him. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. # MacArthur - A boar. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. # Maribel - A mechanical elephant who is the ruler of Steampunk Land. She is often nicknamed as The Elephant Machine by the other residents of Steampunk Land. She has Nanobots and Gnats are her minions and enjoys giving them orders. She is very ticklish and giggly laughs when she is being fix, as shown in the episodes, Inside Maribel, Loose Screws and Maribel's Leaky Boiler. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to Steampunk Land - The TDC gang go to Steampunk Land, a subterranean world, and meet a mechanical elephant named Maribel. # Taking the Cake - Blaineley attempts to make a cake for Maribel but Owen keeps eating the cake after it's been made. # Old Machine, New Machine - A mechanical country mouse and a mechanical city mouse have trouble getting along, so Mirabel sends Sanders and MacArthur to solve the problem. # Do You Hear Me? - Maribel's hearing is tested at the annual Steampunk Land Hearing Bee. # The Minion Ball Game - It's the big minion ball game between the Nanobots and the Gnats, the minions of Maribel. # Bravery is Best - Maribel's bravery is tested at Bravery Bootcamp. # Steamy Dynamite - Maribel creates dynamite that releases steam when exploded. # Invention Junction - Maribel and the TDC gang visits the Invention Junction, one of Maribel's favorite places in Steampunk Land. # Steam Trackers - The TDROTI gang tracks steam around Steampunk Land. # The Steam Game - Maribel creates a game that involves steam. # The Way of the Machine - Maribel practices machine karate. # Steam Eaters - Lightning, Owen and Maribel enter the Steam Eating Contest. # Maribel's Tickle Steam - Maribel creates Tickle Steam, steam that tickles those who are in it. # Steamy Treasure - After hearing about Treasure Steam, steam that gives away treasure to those who get into it, the TDC gang goes on a search for it. # Curse of the Steam Machine - When a steam curse is spreading across Steampunk Land because the land's steam machine is broken, Maribel sends the TDROTI gang to fix the steam machine. # Steam Tango - Rivals Lightning and Jo must pair up and compete in the Steam Tango competition. # The Big Steamy Chill Out - While playing hide and seek in Snowy Steam Mountains, the TDC gang discovers a drink made of only steam, water and snow. # Steam Speed - The TDC gang has a race around Steampunk Land on Speedy Steam. # How Long Does It Take for a Steam Plant to Grow? - While taking care of Maribel's steam plant, the TDROTI gang wonders how long it takes to grow. # Night Steamers - While wandering Steampunk Land at night, the TDC gang discovers Night Steam. # Steam Singers - The TDC gang must sing 10 catchy yet soothing songs to Maribel when she gets bored. # Steam Food Fiesta - Maribel and the TDC gang goes to the Steam Food Fiesta. # Leaky Catacombs - When the catacombs, the passageway of Steampunk Land, spring thousands of leaks, the TDROTI gang must mend the leaks before a flood occurs. # A Terrible Novel - When Maribel writes a novel, it becomes a terrible seller. # Minion Ball in the Catacombs - When a game of minion ball happens in the catacombs, the TDROTI gang is sent by Maribel to fix the situation. # Kinetic Ice Cream - Maribel creates ice cream that gives out kinetic energy when eaten. # Machine Driving Test - Maribel has her driving test coming up and Sanders, MacArthur and the TDROTI gang must help her get ready. # Mechanical Bug Catchers - When an explosion in the etymological zoo causes all types of mechanical bugs to be released, the TDC gang must catch them all and return them to the zoo. # Inside Maribel - When Maribel has a ingestion ailment, the TDC gang must shrink and solve the problem. # Body Waves - Maribel and the TDC gang goes to the beach for Body Surfing. # Loose Screws - Maribel has some screws loose, so the TDROTI gang must use some screwdrivers to tighten Maribel's screws. # The Tidy Catacombs Competition - Maribel has entered the tidy catacombs competition and the TDC gang must make sure that the catacombs are tidy enough to make Maribel win the competition. # The Mechanical Ball - Maribel is invited to the Mechanical Ball but doesn't have anything to wear, so the TDROTI and TDPI gangs must help her find an outfit to wear to the ball. # Runaway Computer Mice - When the computer mice chew and unhook themselves from the Steampunk Land computers, the TDC gang must catch them all and hook them back up to the Steampunk Land computers. # Machine Piano Lesson - Maribel is bad at playing the piano, so the TDPI gang must help her play the piano better. # Maribel's Cold - When Maribel gets a cold, the TDC gang must find a way to cure her while trying not to get sick themselves. # Catacomb Infection - When the catacombs get infected by contagious bacteria, Maribel sends the TDRR gang to make the catacombs clean again. # Maribel's Leaky Boiler - When Maribel's older boiler springs a leak, the TDC gang must plug the leak. # A Sewer Situation - When the catacomb sewer pipes burst, the TDRR gang is sent to clean them. # Machine Exercise - Maribel is on a month-long exercise kick and the TDC gang must try to either follow along or help out with the health regime. Season 2 # Maribel Gets the Steam-Ups/Laugh, Maribel, Laugh # No Boys Allowed/The Olympic Steam Games # It's My Steam Party!/One Star Steam Hotel Trivia * On January 3, 2020, this show is renewed for a second season of forty episodes. * The challenge segments in Season 1 are based on the challenges on the game show Steam Punks!, which aired on ABC3. * Brick and Zoey are tickled on their bellies multiple times in the series, whether the tickling happens on accident or on purpose. * In a tickle scene from Leaky Catacombs, a leak sprays water on Brick's belly and Brick giggles because the water tickles. * In another tickle scene from Leaky Catacombs, a leak sprays water at Zoey's belly and Zoey laughs because the water tickles. * In another tickle scene from Leaky Catacombs, two leaks spray water on Lightning's feet and Lightning laughs because the water tickles. * In another tickle scene from Leaky Catacombs, two leaks spray water on Jo's sides and Jo laughs because the water tickles. * In a tickle scene from Mechanical Bug Catchers, a mechanical ant crawls on Zoey's foot and Zoey giggles because it tickles. * In a scene from Mechanical Bug Catchers, Zoey sees the mechanical ant and catches it. * In a tickle scene from Runaway Computer Mice, a computer mouse crawls on Shawn's feet and Shawn laughs because it tickles. * In a scene from Runaway Computer Mouse, Shawn notices the computer mouse and catches it. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows